Pokemon of Aperture
by Combined Gamers
Summary: Ever wonder what the Portal characters would do if they were Pokemon? Well, thanks to 3 authors and a crazy idea, you can find out! With their new powers, hilarity is assured!
1. Fussing and fighting

It was a normal day at Aperture, Cave and Rick were arguing, Caroline was watching Space and Curiosity have a probably infinite conversation, Morality was trying to calm down Anger who was yelling at Fact because apparently he said something offensive, Logic was telling the Defective Turret about a recipe, who was taking it in like survival advice, GLaDOS was explaining to Atlas and P-body about what happens when they point Turrets at each-other during a test, ya, it was completely normal, for a good 5 seconds.

Wheatley and Doug sprinted into the room, both screaming "Lock the door!"

Doug mashed on the 'Lock' button and Wheatley pressed himself against the door, just in case.

Soon enough, Chell's voice sounded from behind it. "Wheatley, you jerk! Open the door!" She was pounding on the door as hard as she could.

"Hmm," said Wheatley, "Can't really do that luv, some of those threats you made back there were, um, very-" he saw GLaDOS putting in the code for manual override. "What are you doing?!"

The door opened and she stepped out, if looks could kill, Wheatley and Doug would be goners; but before Chell could try to attack them, GLaDOS' claws came down and grabbed all 3 humans, she glared at them.

"What happened this time?" she asked, "Wait, don't tell me, I'll just play the security footage."

It was in the mess-hall, they were getting lunch when Chell grabbed the last apple, (which Wheatley had wanted) out of jealousy, he whispered something to Doug. The 2 got into positions, Wheatley was beside her and Doug was behind her.

"Hey Chell." said Wheatley. As she turned to look at him, he grabbed her, pulled her to him and started kissing her on the cheek just barely an inch from her lips, Chell was stunned, and Wheatley gave Doug the signal to grab her food, they ran as she woke up from her daze, Chell looked at them running and, realizing she'd been tricked, ran after them. The video ended.

"See! Their thieves!" shouted Chell.

"You know what?" said GLaDOS, "I have a way to fix this." she turned to Doug, "You seem innocent, get lost." Doug nodded and took off, she turned to Wheatley, "Go in the laundry basket."

"What?! GLaDOS, I'm not a core, why do I still have to?" Wheatley protested.

GLaDOS' optic narrowed, "Excuse me, did that sound like a question?" she hissed.

Wheatley seemed to shrink on the spot, "N-no Mam."

"Then get to it!" GLaDOS snapped.

Chell snickered as she watched Wheatley run over and get under the laundry basket in the corner, GLaDOS stared at her and sighed, "Just go to your parents."

Chell's smile immediately disappeared, _Mom and Dad are gonna so kill me for this._ She thought.

GLaDOS shook her head, _I swear to God, I work with with children._

_Meanwhile, in another world..._

Three girls were in a room together, one had been playing her copy of Pokemon Sapphire, the second girl was finishing up her last chapter of Portal, the last simply listening to music on the computer, let's call them Terra, Marina and Siv.

"Guys, it's time to right a new fanfic." said Siv, "Any ideas?"

Terra shrugged "I dunno, make it about Portal, but with the whole gang involved."

"No way, make it about Pokemon." said Marina, "And put us into it."

"Guys-" Siv said, she could tell a fight was about start, all of them loved both Portal and Pokemon, Terra and Marina tended to love the games they played the most more, it usually resulted in an argument.

"Portal!" said Terra.

"We have to do something original!" Marina objected.

They both turned around "Siv, what do you think?"

_Ugh... why must I always be in the middle of this?_ Siv thought "Well um... this is just a suggestion, but what if we were to-"

_Back at Aperture..._

GLaDOS hung there, watching in amusement as Caroline and Cave were lecturing Chell for not acting 'lady-like', she just gave them the look that said 'do I look like I care?' she was always stubborn, but ever since every core in the facility (they even found data for Cave) had been restored to a human and Chell figured out they were her parents, her attitude had become infamous.

Suddenly, GLaDOS felt something almost like the stirring in the breeze, even the panels on the wall rippled a little, she looked around in confusion.

"Something wrong?" Anger, or Andrew as some called him, asked.

"I felt something. Somewhere, 3 beings that are beyond our world are about to make a choice so powerful, it will not only create a rip and bring them to our world, but affect the fate of us all." She answered.

_Back in the other world..._

"Well," said Terra, "let's hear it, what's your idea?"

Siv took a deep breath "What if all the Portal characters turned into Pokemon?"

* * *

_**AN: And that would be it for this chapter, also, yes the 3 girls are us, yes this was exactly how this fic was created and yes those are our names from our Pokemon games, that's all we really have to say, bye!**_


	2. All Aboard The Crazy Train

_**AN: Yes, all 3 of us have trained a Weavile before, and are aware that they can NOT learn Sing, but when you see who we chose to be a Weavile, it makes sense, also please don't say anything about their moves being wrong, because I checked 4 websites, and other than the Weavile, they are all correct.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: All Aboard The Crazy Train, Next stop: The World of Poke-Portal

GLaDOS' head hurt, _'Funny,' _she thought _'all I can remember is the storm last night, lightning hit part of the facility, there was a bright flash, and then, nothing.'_her eyes opened and she got an immediate wake-up call, she wasn't in her usual place; inside her chassis, but on the ground in front of it.

GLaDOS: Everything feels so weird... did they play some kind of of joke? Is that why everything's so big?

She didn't want to see herself until she got to a point where she could see what she really looked like, but GLaDOS was fully aware that she now had arms and legs, she used her new hands(?) to push herself off the floor, and on her unsteady legs, slowly made her way to one of the panels on the wall, and nearly fainted.

Staring back at her was a short, white cat with blue highlights, yellow eyes, long ears that were bent, and a long, fluffy tail that seemed to split into 2 and curled at the end. _**(AN: Female Meowstic, for those who don't know.)**_

GLaDOS: I have to wake someone, someone who can help me, but who?

GLaDOS ran through the halls and didn't stop until she got to the rooms where everyone slept, she considered going into Cave and Caroline's room, but quickly shook her head; and then it dawned on her, she rushed down to the next room, Chell's room.

GLaDOS: Chell, wake up.

Chell: (sleepy) Hmm... go away.

GLaDOS jumped onto her bed and gasped, instead of the stubborn teenager who refused to get up, quite the transformation had taken place! She looked nothing like a human, instead, she looked almost like a flying-squirrel. She was mainly black and white but had yellow on her ears, cheeks and on the underside of her wings. _**(AN: Emolga.)**_

GLaDOS: (whispers) Target acquired.

Chell: I'm up!

She sat right up, and her eyes widened when she saw GLaDOS, she was about to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing when she got the sight of her new hand, or better said, paw.

Chell: Oh my God! What did you-

GLaDOS slapped her paw over Chell's mouth to stop her from screaming.

GLaDOS: Shh! Do you want to wake up everyone in the building and send them all into panic attacks?

Chell: (Muffled) No.

GLaDOS: Then help me find out who did this to us, and hopefully then we can-are you licking me?!

GLaDOS pulled her paw back to see that it was wet, Chell was giggling.

Chell: Sorry, I'll help.

GLaDOS: You'd better.

They heard small voices coming from close by.

?(1): Where are we?

?(2): Shut up, Siv!

Siv: Sorry.

?(3): I don't know if you guys haven't noticed, but you might want to look at yourselves.

?(2): Siv, your a Leafeon!

Siv: Well Terra, you're a Flareon.

Terra: And Marina's a Vaporeon.

Chell: Hello?

Terra: Who was that?!

Siv: Run!

GLaDOS: No!

Terra: GlaDOS...if she finds us, we'll be in so much trouble.

Marina: Split up!

Siv: No way, nobody gets left behind.

The 3 girls took off down a hallway, Chell turned to face GLaDOS.

Chell: I'll go wake up Wheatley.

GLaDOS: I'll go get the Turrets and walky-talkies.

Chell walked down the hall toward Wheatley's room and knocked on the door.

Chell: Yo, Wheats, get up.

Wheatley: No, it's too bloody early.

Chell stomped into his room and gasped at the horrifying sight before her, in a mix of awe and fright, she stared.

Wheatley's room was a mess! In the middle lay a blue and white otter with a yellow shell on his belly. _**(AN: Oshawott.)**_


End file.
